hanna_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
Fantastic Max
Fantastic Max is an animated series produced by Hanna-Barbera in 1988 for first-run syndication. Summary Max is a sixteen-month-old boy from Earth, who speaks flawless English and goes on various adventures with his friends, AB and FX. AB is a robot Max built from blocks, and FX is a talking doll whose string Max pulled to bring him to life. The trio travel through space and time with the help of FX's magic. Voice Cast * Lewis Arquette * René Auberjonois * George Ball * Gregg Berger as AB * Earl Boen * Susan Blu * Sorrell Booke * Phillip Boutté * William Callaway * Hamilton Camp * Nancy Cartwright as FX * Townsend Coleman * Peter Cullen * Brian Cummings * Tim Curry * Jennifer Darling * Jerry Dexter * Paul Eiding as Arnold Fifelton, Max's father * Richard Erdman * Pat Fraley * Ben Ryan Ganger as Maxwell Arnold "Max" Young * Joan Gerber * Dan Gilvezan * Benji Gregory * Dorian Harewood * Elisabeth Harnois as Zoë Young * Phil Hartman * Dana Hill * Jerry Houser * Arte Johnson * Zale Kessler * Maurice LaMarche * Michael Lembeck * Aaron Lohr * Laurence Luckinbill * Danny Mann * Kenneth Mars * Kellie Martin * Nan Martin * Gail Matthius as Arlene Young, Max's mother * Chuck McCann * Don Messick * Brian Stokes Mitchell * Howard Morris * Lorenzo Music * Alan Oppenheimer * Rob Paulsen * Henry Polic II * Larry Riley * Roger Rose * Neilson Ross * Ronnie Schell * Avery Schreiber * Susan Silo * John Stephenson * Howard Stevens * Andre Stojka * Russi Taylor * Susan Tolsky * B. J. Ward * Jimmy Weldon * Frank Welker * Edward Winter Episodes # The Loon in the Moon # Toys Will Be Toys # All in a Babe's Work # The Big Sleep # Attack of the Cubic Rubes # Monkey Bee, Monkey Do # Cooking Mother's Goose # Journey to the Center of My Sister # Carrot Encounters of the Third Kind # The Baby Who Fell to Earth # Beach Blanket Baby # Stitches in Time # From Here to Twinkle-Twinkle # Boo Who? # Ben and the Black Mailer # Cowboy Max # Straight Flush # Rats Like Us # Grab Bag Rag # Movie Star Max # To Tell the Tooth # Dr. Max and Baby Hyde # Guess Who's Coming to Dinner # A.B. Phone Home # Puzzle, Puzzle, Toil and Trouble # Blarney Fife Credits Season 1 (1988) * Executive Producers: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Executive in Charge of Production: Jayne Barbera * Supervising Producer: Jeff Segal * Producer: Charles Grosvenor * Story Editors: Mark Young and Kelly Ward * Supervising Director: Ray Patterson * Animation Directors: Paul Sommers, Bob Goe, Carl Urbano, Art Davis * Storyboard Artists: Kurt Anderson, Gordon Bellamy, Cullen Blaine, Alfred Gimeno, Carol Holman Grosvenor, Charles Grosvenor, Scott Jeralds, Larry Latham, Robert Onorato, Chris Otsuki, Boy Baarda, Abe Ocampo, Mel Capital, Mitch Schauer * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * Animation Casting Director: Andrea Romano * Talent Coordinator: Kris Zimmerman * Voices: Rene Auberjonois, Gregg Berger, Sorrell Booke, Phillip Boutte, Hamilton Camp, Nancy Cartwright, Townsend Coleman, Jennifer Darling, Jerry Dexter, Paul Eiding, Ben Ryan Ganger, Joanie Gerber, Benji Gregory, Dorian Harawood, Elisabeth Harnois, Dana Hill, Jerry Houser, Arte Johnson, Michael Lamback, Aaron Lohr, Laurence Luckinbill, Danny Mann, Kenneth Mars, Nan Martin, Gail Matthius, Chuck McCann, Howard Morris, Lorenzo Music, Rob Paulsen, Henry Polic II, Larry Riley, Ronnie Schell, Avery Schreiber, Howard Stevens, Andre Stojka, B.J. Ward, Edward Winter * Music by: Clark Gassman, Michael Tavera * Director of Music Supervision: Joanne Miller * Title: Bill Perez * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Design Supervisor: Jack White * Unit Head: Bob Onorato * Character Design: Lee Evans, Leonard Johnson, Maurice Hunt * Layout Supervisor: Felino Capati * Layout Artists: Joselito Avila, Antonio Legaspi, Raymond Romero, Levy Vergara, Magtanggol Zarzuela * Animation Supervisors: Phil Robinson, Joanna Romersa * Animation: Allan Abelardo, Rosauro Adorable, Edwin Alcala, Mario Cabrara, Tednicolas Camahalan, Rodel Castillo, Rita Deseo, Oscar Dizon, Jesus Espanola, Ralph Fernan, Gilbert Garcia, Romeo Garcia, Earl Gozo, Noriel Israel, Rita Javier, Adam Kuhlman, Leonardo Lagonara, Ruben Maiacura, Maureen Mascarina, Raul Mimay, Emmanuel Piantilla, Marco Piantilla, Ronaldo Samala, Victorio Santiago, Angelito Santos, Edemer Santos, Francisco Santos, Alfonso Serrano, Aureliano Sibulo, Henry Sortano, Arnold Valencis, Roman Yusi * Inbetween Artist: Ferdinand Capistrano * Background Supervisors: Al Gmuer, Ulfrido Barona * Background Artists: Mike Humphries, Patti Palmer, Lorraine Marue, Bonnie Callahan, Andy Phillipson, Rex Avila, Alberto Delizo, Denilo Dictado, Emiliano Gumera, Manuel Inaldo, Lalaine Labayane, Alejo Leal * Color Stylists: Alison Leopold, Kathy Hardin, Candy Alejandrino, Aurora Uaje * Animation Checking & Scene Planning: Paul B. Stickland * Production Assistants: Hilary Rushnell, Kristina Mazzotti, Sandy Benenati, Vicki Casper, Erika Grossbart, Debby Lathrop-Robbins * Program Administrator: Barbara Simon Dierks * 1/4" Editors: Kelly Foley, Paul Douglas * Track Readers: Yvonne Palmer, Jim Hearn, Kay Douglas, Kerry Iverson * Supervising Film Editor: Jamie Graham * Music Editor: Bert Navis * Camera: Elias Macute, Paul Salgado, Mario Vitug * Production Manager: Joharn Iriarte * Production Supervisor: Jerry Smith * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * Series Created by: Mike Young * Produced for Kalisto Ltd. by: Mike Young, John Parkinson * Original Design by: Dave Edwards * Animation Production by: Fil-Cartoons, Inc. * Additional Animation Production: Big Star Enterprise * Produced in association with Booker PLC * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * Copyright © 1988 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. and Kalisto Ltd. · All Rights Reserved Season 2 (1989) * Executive Producers: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Executive in Charge of Production: Jayne Barbera * Supervising Producer: Jeff Segal * Producer: Charles Grosvenor * Story Editors: Kelly Ward, Mark Young * Supervising Director: Ray Patterson * Directors: Don Lusk, Paul Sommer, Oscar Dufau * Animation Director: John Rice * Storyboard Artists: Teresa Birch, Adrian Gonzales, Charles Grosvenor, Kirk Hanson, Scott Jeralds, Larry Latham, Michael O'Mara, Bob Onorato, Joel Seibel, Keith Tucker * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * Voices: Lewis Arquette, Rene Auberjonois, George Ball, Gregg Berger, Susan Blu, Earl Boen, Greg Burson, William Callaway, Hamilton Camp, Selette Cole, Townsend Coleman, Nancy Cartwright, Peter Cullen, Brian Cummings, Tim Curry, Paul Eiding, Dick Erdman, Bernard Erhard, Pat Fraley, Benji Gregory, Ben Ryan Ganger, Dan Gilvezan, Dorian Harawood, Elisabeth Harnois, Philip Hartman, Dana Hill, Arte Johnson, Zale Kessler, Maurice La Marche, Gail Matthius, Don Messick, Brian Mitchell, Alan Oppenheimer, Roger Rose, Neilson Ross, Ronnie Schell, Susan Silo, John Stephenson, Howard Stevens, Russi Taylor, Susan Tolsky, Jimmy Weldon, Frank Welker * Animation Casting Directors: Andrea Romano, Kris Zimmerman * Talent Coordinator: Jamie Thomason * Director of Music: Joanne Miller * Music by: Clark Gassman, Michael Tavera * Title: Bill Perez * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Unit Head: Bob Onorato * Character Design: Donna Zeller * Animation Supervisor: John Rice * Animation: Mars Cabrera, Jet Castillo, Gem Deseo, Oscar Dizon, Jess Espanola, Rita Javier, Marie Mascarina, Roni Samala, Edemer Santos, Boy Sibulo, Roman Yusi, Boyet Gopez, Rico Marquez, Tino Guanlao, Jun Gernale, Polloi Javier, Nonoy Lustria, Orlando Distor, Andy Flores, Nestor Augustin, Vic Gaitan, Eric Oiano, Fort Fortu, Ric Jamlig, Doris De Guzman, May Arguelies, Patrick Arguelles, Raul Rodriguez, Melvin Silao, Ricardo Yoingco, Mario Monserrat, Rogelio Binalla, Nelson Caliguia, Enrico Lara, Jun Fernandez, Reymond Nacionales, Paul Padilla, Tito Romero, Ferminito Catalan, Allan Abelardo, Ted Camahalan, Romy Garcia, Gino Gozo, Noriel Israel, Sonni Lagonera, Ruben Malacura, Manny Plantilla, Marco Plantilla, Angel Santos, Francis Santos, Al Serrano, Henry Soriano, Arnold Valencia, Grace Acupio, Noel Buguis, Rey Dagsaan, Luis Dimaranan, Emmy De Leon, Jun Libunao, Mon Tayag, Abel Bojador, Darwin Dizon, Shirley Garcia, Al Doria, Ruby Gonzaga, Emy Ponce, Alexis Que, Leo Delos Santos, Au Sy, Nelson Udaundo, Flerrie Vicancio, Marc Asprec, Paul Castro, George Mortel, Dan Obligar, Melvin Pascasio, Manny Pascual, Benny Quilatan, Lilo Soltura, William Sy * Assistant Animation Supervisors: Nary Jamlig, Zaidy Zuno * Inbetween Artist: Ferdinand Capistrano * Animation Checking Supervisor: Beccot Ramos * Ink & Paint Supervisor: Stella Reyes * Background Supervisors: Al Gmuer, Pol Barona * Background Layout Artists: Bill Proctor, Pete Alvarado, Ron Roesch * Background Artists: Ron Roesch, Jeff Riche, Martin Forte, Rex Avila, Bert Delizo, Danny Dictado, Emy Gumera, Hannibal Inaldo, Lalaine Labayane, Alex Leal, Franco Penaflor, Simon Amores, Rigor Pablo, Ruben Romanban, Rene Joson, Bodi Coba, Erni De Leon, Geoffrey Abaya, Gloria Melendres, Jim Mondares * Production Assistants: Kelly McGovern Albarian, Heidi Galperin, Sandy Benenati, Vicki Casper, Erika Grossbart, Debby Lathrop-Robbins, Benji Agoncillo, Rosanne Bunag * Program Administrator: Barbara Simon Dierks * Production Publicist: Sarah Baisley * Camera Supervisor: Raul Salgado * Camera: Elias Macute, Mario Vitug, Frank Aguila, Richard Chuidian, Caloy Almaden, Raymond Alonzo, Eric Mata, Gerson Almarie, Rudy Dela Cruz * Sound Direction: Alvy Dorman, Stan Wetzel, Noel Mauricio * Supervising Film Editors: Terry W. Moore, Larry C. Cowan * Music Editors: Bert Navis, Jess Navarro * Track Readers: Jim Hearn, Kay Douglas, Carol Iverson, Kerry Iverson, Denise Whitfield * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Production Supervisor: Jerry Smith * Production Manager: Cathy Peza * Production Coordinator: Jo Harn * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * Series Created by: Mike Young * Original Design by: Dave Edwards * Animation Production by: Fil-Cartoons, Inc. * Additional Animation Production: Big Star Enterprise * Produced in association with Booker PLC and Tanaka Promotion Co., Ltd. * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * Copyright © 1989 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. and Kalisto Ltd. · All Rights Reserved External Links * [http://www.bcdb.com/cartoons/Hanna-Barbera_Studios/D-F/Fantastic_Max/ Fantastic Max] at the Big Cartoon Database Category:Hanna-Barbera shows Category:Syndicated shows Category:Cartoons not yet on DVD Category:The Funtastic Index